Jack Skellington
Jack Skellington (WickedLove1992) is the science professor. He is a demon, but he doesn't angst about being a "monster". Instead, Jack embraces his demonic nature. However, he does not think demons are inherently evil. He believes that both outside society and the demon community itself pressures demons to be evil, and he wants to counteract this. Jack is both a spellcaster and scientist, his favorite experiments involve the combination of magic and science. He's VERY eccentric, bordering on "mad scientist" levels. Or have already ran across that line and never looked back, it's pretty hard to tell. Typically, he's nice to his students, but if he sees a student bullying or taking advantage of a weaker student, the bully had better watch his back. Also, if Jack asks if you want to participate in a science experiment, the best thing to do is to politely decline. Unless it's for grades, in which case, you're screwed. ---- Past Family Jack was adopted into the Bonaccord demon family when he was an infant. He grew up content, going to first Spirit High then to Lemuria in the Atlantis house. After school, Jack decided to travel, though he visited his family often. On his first trip to North America, he met Nakoma after he pulled a prank on her older brother. She pulled a prank on him in return, and the two bonded after. Eventually, the two fell in love and got married. But when Jack's foster-parent Ozai found out about their relationship, he told Jack to end it. Jack, being in love and very headstrong, refused and went back to his family. A few years later, the massacre on the Skinwalkers occurred, leaving only a few survivors. The survivors needed a new place to call home, where they wouldn't be attacked for being Skinwalkers. Jack, remembering an enchanted valley his foster-mother used to take him when he was little, led them to the valley, where for awhile, they were safe. But one day, when Jack took his son Little Creek to a stream by one of the mountains that surrounded the valley, both of their demonic essences awoke an ancient demon hidden in the mountain. Jack, forced back into his true form because of the other demon's power, managed to get Little Creek out of harm's way. Realizing he could not fight this demon on his own and fearing for the tribe he had come to know as family, Jack went back to Ozai, asking for help. Ozai agreed to make a contract that will seal the demon back into the mountain, but part of the contract was that Jack could never return to the valley nor see either Nakoma or Little Creek. Jack despairingly agreed to it, only seeing Nakoma and Little Creek once more after, before the contract was in full effect, to say goodbye. It also was the first time Jack revealed his true form to Nakoma, having before been self-conscious of his skeletal form. But the fear was shown to be in vain as Nakoma accepted him, kissing him goodbye. Later, Jack confronted Ozai, demanding to know why he would make him agree to such awful terms. Ozai gave Jack his answer - that Jack's parents had been cursed by a demon/demons unknown. To what extent the curse is, except a vague "curse of love and blood", isn't known to Ozai, but the results were that after a series of hardships and tragedies ending with Jack's older brother killed by demon hunters, Jack's parents realized that the more they spend time with their children, the more their children will be in danger. They gave their remaining son to the Bonaccord family, hoping to one day find a counter-curse to it and return. So now Jack was double-bound by his agreement, threat of danger to his family by either releasing the trapped demon or simply by the curse's work. Furious that he wasn't told this sooner, Jack left, taking only a small medallion with him, given to him by his foster-mother Tuya. For years he traveled, first trying to find his parents and/or a counter-curse to his curse, but then, after years of not finding anything and the heart theft incident, diving into the general studies of demons in order to distract himself from his heartache. Later, he heard that his old school Spirit High was in need of a new science teacher, and deciding that he needed to settle down somewhere, took the job position. The Beldam and Toph During the first few years of his self-imposed exile, Jack met a witch that goes only by the title of the Beldam. At first, she seemed very sweet and caring, and Jack began to trust her, considering her a confident. Unknown to him, the Beldam was a witch whose spells depended on hearts, and she wanted his, as she doesn't come across demon's hearts often. She kept him happy until she ripped out his heart with a specialized knife. Yet, because Jack's heart was purely a metaphorical heart, impalpable, a piece of his soul rather then an actual organ, she didn't do it right, leaving a piece of his heart inside him. Not needing him anymore, the Beldam let Jack go, now heartless save a sliver. With that sliver of heart, Jack was overcome with the desire to gain a new one at any cost. And the cost was the life of an innocent girl, an orphan named Toph. In a creepy parallel to what the Beldam did to him, Jack slowly gained her trust. Over the weeks Jack waited, hiding the cruel monster he had become under a facade of caring and trust, treating Toph like a daughter. Then one day, he casted a paralyzing spell on her, so she couldn't use her earthbending abilities against him, then ripped out her heart with his bare hands. He proceeded to devour it, piece by piece. Yet when he was done, he felt an overwhelming guilt at what he's done, now having replaced his heart with hers, and to this day, he still has nightmares about the incident. It was after this incident that he changed his last name from Bonaccord to Skellington. Relationships Teachers Silver - Upon sight, Jack was fascinated by Silver's mechanics. So without even introducing himself, Jack walks up to Silver and asks if he could experiment on the mechanics. Startled, Silver chases Jack around the school right into Clopin's class, where Clopin calms them down. Somehow, they become not only friends, but best friends, sometimes acting like an old married couple with their playful bickering. Phillip - Despite Phillip being an angel, Jack is on friendly terms with Phillip. Bernard - Is a friend of Jack's. Jack helped the mouse professor get to the infirmary after he was attacked by Cindy when she was in the poltergeist state. Francis - They've spoken a few times and are friendly. Jack also made Francis a cure for his forced shift into a cat-man. Ruthven - Jack's only spoken to him once, but he already dislike the vampire, thinking him a mean piece of work. Edgar Edwards - Jack absolutely loathes Edgar. He hates how he brought back the old punishments, and was one of the most vocal protesting against it, even going straight to Nicodemus to report him. Miss Gina - Jack quickly developed a crush on the chorus teacher, yet recently begun to have doubts of the possibility of a relationship, particularly in light of the growing affection Jack has for Danny. After he confessed his love for her at prom, Gina told him that she couldn't be with him, doing so because she knew of Danny's affection for him. Jack wishes her the best and hopes she'll find love herself. Bianca - They bonded over their mutual love of science. Students Little Creek - Jack first met Little Creek when Creek mistakes Terk for a regular gorilla and tries to get another pelt. Jack gives Creek a detention for this (though later through Tumblr, Jack forgives the mistake and lets Creek off the hook), but couldn't help feeling there's something familiar about a skinwalker named "Little Creek". Later, after hearing about Little Creek shifting into a new, demonic form, Jack realized his suspicions were correct - that Little Creek was his son. He immediately told the Skinwalker this and their past, and now have a bit of a distant relationship with Little Creek because of his fear of the curse. Flynn - Jack helped Flynn when he was being bullied by Phoebus. While Flynn was creeped out by Jack's skeletal appearance, Jack took a liking to Flynn. Calla - The skeletal professor is quite fond of her, almost like a father to a daughter. Katara - Jack tried to talk to Katara after Angel was kidnapped. While she didn't tell him quite what happened, the fact that Jack tried to comfort her earned her trust. They also fought together in the attack on the infirmary by the Order. Danny - Jack has met the feline when Danny asked if demons were given special care coming into the school. They immediately bonded, and Jack is one of Danny's favorite teachers. Recently, Jack have begun to develop feelings for Danny, and Jack is scared and uncertain of what he should do. At prom, however, Jack and Danny confess their feelings for one another and became a couple. Later, during Spirit Week, on Wish Thursday Jack learned of the demon and/or demons who had cursed his family, but forgot part of it during the horror of Fear Friday. He did, however, remember one name: Dantalion. During Childhood Sunday, Jack as a child met Danny as a child, and found out his true identity. At first, Jack was furious at Danny, but decided to let Danny explain himself. After hearing Danny's explanation and remembering past conversations he had with the feline, Jack forgave Danny. Yet their relationship was tested when Jack took on a dare that forced Jack into his human form. While in his human form, Jack was hit with aphrodisiacs. At the same time, Elias was shot by Nicholas and told to seduce the first person on his dash - who happened to be Jack. After, Jack admitted his wrong-doing to Danny. Danny forgave him, yet, their relationship was a bit strained until Jack returned to his normal self. Other Zero/Cerberus - Jack's pet ghost dog. Jack first got the ethereal hound during the fight against the Order, when he used the medallion in the attack on the infirmary. The medallion summoned one of the giant three-headed dogs of the Underworld, Cerberus. After the battle was won, the monsterous hound changed into a cute little ghost dog, and Jack decided to keep him, naming him Zero. Zero can change at will, but it takes a lot out of the ghost pup, so he prefers to stay in his ghost dog form. GSS - Jack knows Diana from the Demolition Squad, but doesn't know much about the GSS itself. But he had recieved some of the information about GSS's alterior motives, and recently recieved some artifacts that was recovered from them by Ayumu and Owlman. P.I.E. - Jack was the very first captured by this group. He was angered by their threats and bigoted views, so he foolishly went down by himself to confront PIE. Fred got Jack with a paralyzing spell, and James offered Jack the chance to join them, being what they considered a "pureblood" demon. Jack refused, and as a result got his ribs broken. He was kept imprisoned for weeks, later getting his skull cracked and becoming ill from exposure. He was released after the group disappeared. Video:Professor Skellington - They're All Real Video:TAR Meeting Co-workers PART 1 Video:(TAR) Little Creek meets Terk and Professor Jack Skellington Video:TAR_Jack_Meets_Flynn_and_Phoebus Category:Teachers